


You And I

by DramaLama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Possessive Derek, Possessive kid!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/pseuds/DramaLama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knew he wasn't allowed up here, Laura wasn't even allowed up here but the smell had been haunting him all night and he had to go see. </p><p>Little feet padded up the steps and the scent got stronger. He reached the door where it was coming from, thankful he was finally tall enough to reach the handle. He twisted the silver knob and stepped inside.</p><p>A bed. That was it? </p><p>A rustle amongst the sheets had tiny Derek growling. Realising that nothing was going to happen, he decided to tiptoe to the bed, silent, careful not to alert anyone.  Nimble fingers pulled the sheet back…<br/>And wide brown eyes blinked up at him. Derek stared back, unafraid and he knew that from that moment on this child was his and his alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick prologue (the chapter title isn't showing up for some reason which is always great)

“This place smells funny, dad. I hate it.” Stiles pouted and crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt at his dad’s ‘not-happy’ face. He heard his dad laugh and his mom chuckle. Felt a gentle hand rub his cheek. Ignored it.

“Sweetie, it’ll be fine. They’ll love you.” His mom spoke.

He kept his eyes trained on the ground, arms crossed. Didn’t look up.

“Won’t be fine…” He mumbled. “Everyone will hate me again.”

His mom sighed. Her face was strained, tight, worried. She felt a hand on hers. Saw her husband’s look match her own. She placed her hand on top of his. A gentle squeeze. _It’ll be fine, love._  
“No one will hate you, sweetheart. I mean how could they? You’re perfect just the way you are, baby. Tell you what, we can have ice cream and I’ll read you your favourite book when we get to our new home, okay?”

Stiles glared at the ground, mumbled a tiny, “okay then…” and kept staring at the ground but quickly lost interest and scooted over to look out the window. Trees. More trees…even more trees, rocks, bush. Doggie?

Stiles jolted forward, pressed his hands and head against the glass. Eyes squinting, trying to find the dog.

His mother noticed her son’s interest at something outside. “What’s wrong sweetie? See something?” She twisted her head to look at him in the back seat.

Stiles frowned. “I saw a doggie…” he said, “what if it’s a stray? What if it’s hurt? We have to go help it!” He wrung his tiny hands together in worry.

His mother smiled a fond smile at him, gentle and kind. _My darling baby boy_. She prayed he’d never lose this innocence. “Don’t worry, honey. The doggie’s family will come and help him. He’ll be okay. Like you at your new school.”

Stiles shook his head from side to side. “But what if it doesn’t have a family. We have to help it!” He started to wriggle in his seat, pulling at the seat beat. He got his hands on the clasp and pushed it, undoing the belt with a ‘click’. Getting on his knees, he twisted around so he could see out the back wind shield, eyes scanning the road for the dog.

“Stiles. Put your seat belt back on please, that’s very dangerous.” His mother reached for the belt, couldn’t quite touch it.

“I’ll put it back sooon. I just want to see if the doggie’s still there.” Stiles stood up to see better, had to crouch a bit so he didn’t bump his head.

“Stiles. I mean it. Put your belt on now. You’ll get hurt!” His mom stretched over the back, got a hold of Stile’s waist and tried to pull him back down.

“Mommy stop! I just want to see the dog, let go of me!” Stiles struggled against her hand, tugged on her fingers to release him. Managed to get free and stumbled over to the other end of the seat where she couldn’t reach him.

“Stiles!” His dad’s stern voice rang out. “Do as your mother says. That’s dangerous!”

“Look, I can see the dog!” He pointed to the road. “It’s behind us! I told you it was hurt! We have to help it!” Stiles ignored his dad’s shouts. Pressed his palms against the glass, saw the door handle, tried to pull it open. It was locked.

“Stiles stop!” His mother undid her belt. Got on her knees, reached over and pulled Stiles away from the window. He tumbled down on the seat, bumped his head against the back. Tears pricked his eyes.

“Stiles, what were you thinking!? You could’ve really hurt yourself!” His dad looked back.

One look.

Just one.

It was quick.

So fast.

Nothing should’ve happened.  

Except something did.

Stiles would never forget.

He was thrown out of his seat, heard screams. A howl. The doggie?

“Mommy? Daddy?”  He couldn’t breathe.

“STILES!” A terrified reply.

He hurt. Really bad.  Couldn’t stand. Couldn’t see clearly. Too cloudy. Too dark. Where was mom and dad? He was scared. More howls.

“Mommy! Daddy!” he choked out. Tears blurred his vision. Something exploded.

Fire.

Scared. So scared. It was hot. It hurt. He closed his eyes. Shut out the sounds and imagined them back at home, laughing, having chocolate chip cookies and ice cream for dessert, but only after he finished his vegies, daddy would say. Mommy always let him have a little nibble though when dad wasn’t looking. Their little secret. Mom always said if he wished and hoped hard enough, the impossible happened. Magic happened. So he wished, as hard as he could. Wished he didn’t hurt. Wished mom and dad weren’t hurting. Wished they were home, in bed watching his favourite movie. Snuggled up. Safe.

Stiles wished with every ounce of his being that someone, anyone would save them.

A howl. So loud. So close.

Warmth. Whispers. Voices.

“We can’t leave him!”

“Yes we can!”

He felt consciousness slipping away, tried to open his eyes, saw only black. Reached for something, anything. Felt something soft, like mommy’s hands.  
“Mommy…daddy…did it work?” He croaked out.

_Nothing should’ve happened._

_Except something did._

_Stiles would never forget._

_Except he did._


End file.
